


Long Road Home

by reneemayberry



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reneemayberry/pseuds/reneemayberry
Summary: "Every time someone tried to prevent a war from beginning...people get killed." - Steve RogersIn a world where everything happens in an instant,  even the smallest things go overlooked. We tend to hold onto the past and never let it go or act like it never happened at all. We are quick to assume and take things at face value. We never stop and listen. We need to let go and accept the new and understand, things aren't always perfect.





	1. Introduction

The wrapped child only cried louder and louder. The women hushed her child, looking up as she ran to a corner the room, under a desk. The earth beneath them began to feel as if it was shaking, as with the rest of the house too. The storm above grew louder with every clap of thunder. A window breaking in as something was thrown through it. The wind blowing the curtains inward, glass being thrown onto the floor, and the rain began to fly almost parallel to the floor. 

“Shhh my darling,” The woman tells the child. Softly rocking the babe back and forth. It soon became apparent that something had actually been thrown through the window. Well, someone. The person groans as they rolled over. A red beam soon shot from them as and is quickly covered up by the person's hands. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” He screams as he ripped off some of his uniform and covered his face with it. He ties it behind his head so his entire face was hidden. He grabs something off the floor as He ‘looks’ around frantically. He crawled around the room. His hands growing even more injured as he did so. He looks up towards the desk as the babe cry out more and more. “M-Madelyn?” 

The woman looked up tiresome. Her face drenched in tears, and every bit of energy being seemingly drained from her body. She pushes her hair back and holds the child closer. She soon calls out to him, trying her best to show as little emotion as possible. She had to be somewhat strong right now. “Come, come here.”

The man manages to crawl over to them. Past the glass and rubble, the wind nearly blowing the cloth out of his face. His hand soon going to rest on her knee and the other going onto the babes head. “Are they…?”

“They are okay.” She tells him, resting her head against his. She laughed a tad bit in relief. Her hand goes up to rest on his clothed cheek. “J-Just scared.”

“It’ll be fine,” He tells her. He lingered there for a moment. Holding the two like this. The baby soon started to not cry as much. He pulls away slowly, facing them still. “I should….”

“Go. They need you,” She tells him without skipping a beat. “We will be fine.”

“Okay, okay.” He says. He gets up to go, he replaces the cloth with some nearly broken glasses. He looks down at the child briefly and kisses the woman’s cheek before running out through the broken window. 

The storm sounded as if it was stopping. The thunder decreasing and became scattered in occurrences. Screams became apparent now. The cash of metal and blast and fire and the screams. Those bloody screams. So many, it was hard to tell where the came from or who they were. Blood-curdling couldn't even get to the real essence of it. Every one holding a different sense of pain and emotion. From ones that are in physical pain. The collapse of some, and others who kept fighting past their foreseen limits. The woman could only imagine the blood covered ground. Some were because of the sheer force being brought upon by the fighting. Those clashes of metal, the intensity of all of this and that ever ominous storms. People being caught in the middle and scrambling to get out. The beast screaming out too. A horrific one that could only be described as unholy. But the worst is screams of sadness. Everyone was fighting, people were dying. People were dying. Family and friends being broken apart by this. Alliances falling a part that could have over a million repercussions. Ones that may last a lifetime to a whole century. Everyone pulled apart further than any could imagine. The unintentional scars will never disappear. 

As soon as the storm seemed to give up, it came back hitting harder than ever. The thunder cracked louder and louder from before. The strength of the wind would only make the mother feel that a tornado was brewing. The fight only grew closer. The thunder started to not feel as high as you would expect. The lightning was right outside the house. The actual strike lighting up the entire room. The woman finally being able to get a glimpse of her child. Her child’s face. She would never forget that moment. The child’s eyes had been shut tight, having returned to crying it’s little heart out. 

She finally looks up from her child’s face to the desk. And it flew across the room without even a touch. She slowly stood up, hushing the child again as she leaned against the wall. Something was obviously wrong. She looked down at her leg and saw a glimpse of blood slowly flowing down her leg. She stayed focused on it for a moment. A problem, another hurdle to pass over. But she was alone. All alone. She had antagonized a majority of the infighting. She could not just ask for help while they fought. It wasn't particularly rude but there would be no way for anyone to help her. People aren’t going to just forget about that anger and pain in an instance for one person when they couldn’t even care about others. 

She looked up at the room. Looking around hectically for a door. The sight of a door only brining joy. She rushed over to the door, wincing in pain as the glass got under her foot. Another window had been blown out some time ago, but she couldn’t focus on that. The door was ripped off its hinges and thrown inward across the hallway. She ran inside it, taking a moment to look back into the room to see someone fighting a being outside the second broken window. The person eventually lost that fight. The beast soon caught a glimpse of her. 

She kept the panic hidden. She ran away from the beast. Down the hall. Across each room, as she made her way across the mansion. The babe just kept crying and crying. She looked down at them for a moment, trying her best to remember their face before she couldn’t see them again. She looked back for a moment to see the beast scrambling down the hall. It was something out a horror film. Eyes darker than any imaginable abyss, something straight out of hell. Just looking at it was enough to scar anyone for a millennium. The drool that had fallen onto the floor was almost red. A chunk of something in the beast’s mouth. Nothing could erase this memory.

She ran with the child, looking for any sort of thing that could be used as a weapon. A table leg, a broken shelf. Hell, even a kitchen pan would work. Anything.

She found herself soon in the main hall and a gabbing hole in the ceiling acted as some new modern skylight. The rain poured into the room, flashes of things flying above and the lightning showing itself once again. It was clear it had only grown closer to the mansion. The beast growled as it charged at the two, the mother stood petrified for a moment. It was all happening so fast yet so slow. The beast jumped at them, and the moment its claws lept from the ground, it was stopped. Its entire entity being frozen in mid-air. Its eyes seemed to move around, wondering what was going on. The growls still came, and the drool still fell. 

She simply let a delirious laugh slip. She held the child close as she walked up to it. All fear and pain leaving her. As she laughed she put her face right in front of the beast, looking it up and down for a moment. Her eyes soon met its. “You- you think you’d actually get me? You forget who I am. Pathetic. I was a queen! And you come here the same day as the birth of my child, my child. This world really can’t let me keep just one of them, could you? I’m tired of this all. Why can’t I have just this one thing? I’ve been deprived of an identity for my entire existence. Hell, even my love is just a lie. But what do you have to say? You’re just a mindless drone. Just like the rest of those fighting out there. Fighting, fighting is all you know. They tried and tried to prevent this, but oh no. They couldn’t let their egos rest for one minute. Not a single one of them. Those stupid teams act like they are all high a mighty, but what for? The world could forget they exist at any moment. It isn’t like any of them actually care at this point. They have nothing to live for. And neither do you.”

The women had quite frankly gone mad. She didn't even understand a word she was saying. She snickered a bit to herself as she spun around to face away from the beast. It was soon launched back to have its spine against the wall. It was struggling against whatever power held it. Its neck soon snapped, and its body fell limp to the floor. She walked away and hushed her baby, rocking it back and forth. She began to sing a soft tune. 

“Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Mama's going to buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring,” She began. 

But the cracking of the mansion soon drew her to a stop. She looked up to see that the sunlight had begun to cave in. Pieces of wood falling down as well as some of the roofing. It only spread. Beams were falling inwards, flames appearing on the wood that fell.

She snapped out of the enraged and reckless mode of hers. That panic filled again. She tried to run to the door. Entering the fight outside was better than being crushed to death. It felt like a nightmare really. She couldn’t run fast enough. 

The world went quiet for a moment, all besides the scream of a mother. 

The fighting had begun to cease outside. The stragglers soon dying off. The storm had gone away without a trace. The women found herself waking up, all in what used to be where she called home. She sat up on her knees, ignoring her own pain for a moment to see the desolate land. Tears began to flow as she looked down. The child was nowhere to be seen. 

“Madelyn! Madelyn!” The father from earlier called out. He was injured as can be. He ran over to her as he saw her rise. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her blood covered hands. “W-Where is the baby?”

“I….”

“Where is the baby Madelyn?!” He asked, panic filling his voice as looks around. Pulling up some rubble throwing it behind himself as he searched. 

“They took them,” She mutters. The crazed voice returning. 

“Who took them?” 

“You know exactly who.” 

“They,” He began, taking a moment to catch his own breath. “They, why would they even take them?” 

“Because they have nothing to live for.” 

“That doesn't make any sense. Let's just keep-” 

“They couldn’t let me have just one of my children. Could they?” She says as she stands up, her fiery red hair floating as some of the rubble did too. The blanket that had wrapped the child soon fell. She walked over to pick it up. She held it closes to her chest as she turned to her husband. Hands shaking as she tugged on it. “I’ll get her back.”

“Madelyne lets just go okay. The storm is coming back. The feds are coming to clean up. We-” 

“NO.” She declared. A new energy took over her. She would be nearly unrecognizable. “I’ll get her back. Don’t worry darling. Just you wait.”


	2. The Party

The sun was nearing dusk on this all too normal day. Well, normal for the rest of the city. Everyone was running to their next destination, back and forth between streets and taxis. Every second flying by quicker than one could imagine. Life was really all that quick. Everyone is thrown about into their clicks and lives. You don’t even realize when things happen anymore. You don’t realize when it is too late anymore.

Every day, a new politician comes out as a corrupt, a new social media trend goes deadly, or some devastating event that involves the heroes we look up to occurs. It grew harder and harder to focus on the little things in life. The Love, the compassion. The simple moments with your loved ones that made you forget about the world. Instead, those moments turned to political debates over who’s right and who's wrong, into moments of regret soon after, and heartache. When everything around us could be seen as a lie. The things we trust the most could be just as untrustworthy as the next person across the block. 

It was true. That that city never really slept. But hell, One could try. 

\-----

“You know Kota,” A girl hummed, leaning back forward to kiss her lover once more. Lingering for a moment just for fun. She quickly sat back up straight. She smiles, “You’ve gotten better at this.” 

“Oh really?” He asked as pulls her back closer to him, his hands laying on her lower back for a moment. He rests his forehead against hers. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You know exactly what I mean,” She says with a little laugh. She playfully pushes him back and gets up to go slip her dress back on. She looks out of the penthouse’s window, admiring the bustling city below as she secures some bracelets on. A loud click is heard and a dim light emitted from them for a moment. He soon came back up from behind her to zip up her dress. 

“Hey Rose,” He says happily as he kisses her cheek, pulling her close. “Love you.”

“Yeah yeah,” she says with a little laugh. “L-”

“Dakota,” A woman said as she came into the room. Every bit of the girl soon disappeared. The woman rolled her eyes as she looked at the haphazard room. “Get a shirt on, your dad and I are heading out soon.” 

It took him a second to register what had just happened. He quickly got ahold of himself and turned around to grab his shirt. “Okay okay, Mom,” He says, already sensing that she was annoyed. He quickly put his shirt back on. “Did you guys just get back or something?”

“Yes. We needed to come to pick up some things for your father. And to say bye of course,” She looked around the room and shook her head. “This better get cleaned up before we get back.”

“And when exactly is that?” Dakota asked her as they both let his room.

“Probably around late Sunday or early Monday. So you’re on house watching duty. You know the rules.” She tells him, already on the verge of scolding him. 

“Relax Mom, I got this. I’m nineteen now. I-”

“I don’t want to hear it okay. As long as you live under this tower, you have to abide by our rules okay Dakota.” She says as she picks up one of her bags.

“Fine,” He groans as he lays down on the living room couch. He goes to play on his phone for a moment. The elevator door soon open. A pair of twins enter the penthouse as well as Rose. 

“Hey Aunt Pep,” A boy with dark red hair says as he enters first, followed by the two other girls. “Caught you right in time.”

“Hey guys,” She says as she goes to hug each one of them. “What brings you all here?”

“We all have some massive reports we need to work on in strategical analysis class or whatever it is called. Or else Ms. Hagglesworth will have our heads.” The twin girl responded. 

“Oh, I'm sure she isn't that bad Blair.” Each of the three shakes their heads simultaneously. Dakota laughs a small bit. 

“She nearly killed me last time I was late to class. We had to call the director and everything.” He yells across the room. 

“What was that?” Mr. Stark himself asked as he came out of his room. “You are just telling us that now.” 

“It really wasn't that bad okay.” He retorted. “Not like I did anything wrong-”

“Not another word out of you young man,” He says with a solid point. “And you guys,” he says as he turns to the other three, but was soon cut off again. 

“LOOK WHO’S HERE AND READY TO STUUDDAY! I have lesson plans and board games for us...” Someone says as they enter dancing a little as they carry in their backpack. Soon growing quiet as they obviously see they have interrupted something. “Oh….”

“Okay Echo,” He says as he put his hand down. He walks over to the group. “This is either the best ruse ever or these guys are about to have the best night ever.” 

“Yeah. We are Mr. Stark,” They say with a laugh as they toss their heavy bag on to the couch. They sit down, the trio soon going to sit in their designated spots. Rose in the corner with Dakota. Echo sat in a chair on their own, seemingly unable to sit correctly in it. The female twin sitting on the main couch with Dakota and Rose. The other twin going on to the love seat to lay down. 

“Alright then…” Mr. Stark says. He cautiously eyes the group as he picks up his bag. 

“Come on Tony,” Pepper says as she pulls him over to the elevator. 

“J.O.C.A.S.T.A. watch them okay,” he says as he enters the elevator. “No funny business.” 

“Of course, Mr. Stark,” a woman says over some sort of speaker. The elevator door soon closes as Pepper and Tony wave bye, both of the two yelling Love you just as soon as it closed. They were off in no time. 

“Echo, do your thing,” The female twin says as she bolts up. “Ace get the drinks. Rose, you do you boo. Dakota, send out the invites circa thirty or so minutes. Time to party.”

“Wait we are actually partying, Blair?” Echo asked, almost sad about it.

“Of course we are,” Blair said as she got up. “What else would we be doing this weekend. Disable J.O.C.A.S.T.A. already.”

“Fine, fine.”

\-----

The two girls stood in one of the bathrooms, and of course, Echo was sitting in the tub as they watched them. Rose was touching her makeup, she never wore much but it was needed for today and all. Blair hums to herself as she dances to a quick playlist Rose made earlier that week. Talking about their plans for the break, how they wanted to go out to Coney Island and maybe even fly out to a beach somewhere pretty. But parents were still a thing they had to listen to. 

“You know your mom will find out about this right?” Rose tells Blair, glancing at her through the mirror. 

“Shhhhh. No need to discuss that right now,” She tells her. “We have a pre-party to have fun with.” She laughs as jumps on to the edge of the tub singing into a hairbrush. The three laughing, Echo recording it. 

“Don’t worry about it Rosie,” Echo says as the song came to a close. “J.O.C.A.S.T.A. is nice enough, doubt she will rat us out right away. Plus, I’ll just wipe all of her data from tonight tomorrow morning. ” 

“True. You’re a blessing you know that Echo,” Rose tells them, garnering a solid thumbs up from them too. Rose touches up her red lipstick. Throwing some product in her curly brown hair. Soon, Mamma Mia pops on. She smiles as she joins Blair in the singing, dancing too. As the song came to a close, the two were out of breath. Echo still dying of laughter at the perfect rendition. Soon a lightbulb goes off in her little head. “Oh Blair, did you invite Reese?” 

The girl stopped mid-dance. She quickly got off the tub and looked into the mirror. She started to fix her clothes. “Fuck fuck fuck. I almost forgot. Thank you thank you, Rose.”

“You’re welcome. I was thinking maybe we could perform for her maybe.” Rose says as she sits on the counter. 

“No no,” Blair tells her. “We don't have anything ready, I’m not even sure if my base is in tune. Plus, we don’t need to appear cocky to her.” 

“I think you need to be more confident around her. How is that cocky?”

“You aren’t allowed to talk lady,” Blair says as she heads to the door. 

“Weirdo, just go set the stereos up properly.” 

“Peace!” Blair exclaims as she leaves the room. Rose shakes her head as Echo opens a bag of gummy worms. 

“I think I'm going to go out and help Dakota and Ace before they rip each other apart or something.” She tells Echo, heading to the door too. She waves as she leaves. 

“Alone again. Oh well,” Echo says with a shrug as they mess around with some data for a ‘school event’. 

Rose found herself wondering outside the bathroom and over to the railing to get a nice view of the penthouse. She soon ends up following the sound of the two boys talk to one another in the kitchen. She got there in no time and watched the two for a moment, but chose to disappear again. 

“You will be fine, right?” Ace asked. He was pulling some liquor he had gotten a hold of out of a cooler. He placed them up on a bar. Tony had since cleaned all the liquor out of the house ages ago when Dakota was just a toddler. 

“Yeah,” Dakota said nervously. “We um..well I made new E.S.P.B.s. Why don't we just have an acronym class? S.H.E.I.L.D., J.A.R.V.I.S., J.O.C.A.S.T.A., whatever else my dad made too.”

“E.S.P.B.s aren’t bad...just...boring I guess,” Ace tells him. Dakota had held the devices up. They were almost hearing aid like. “Lemme guess what they stand for. Emotional something poor bullshit blockade.”

“Close enough,” he says with a groan. Dakota goes to lock some things up. The fridge door flies open and a bottle of strawberry lemonade and a carton of strawberries are pulled out. The two freeze. 

“Seriously Rose,” Ace says, placing the last of the bottles on the bar. Dakota sighs as Rose suddenly reappears. 

“It's not like anything that I didn't know would be said,” she tells the two. She pours herself a glass and grabs a strawberry too.

“Wait wait wait,” Dakota said. “How the hell did that stuff get in my house.”

It took Rose a moment, looking at the strawberry then Dakota, Kota then the strawberry. “The strawberry? Fuck.” She toses the strawberry in the trash as dumps the drink out too. She goes to wash her hands. “Full disclosure, I did not bring those.” 

“Yeah, I bet you didn’t,” He tells her. Smiling as he placed the small devices behind his ear. Rose goes over to help. 

“I’m pretty sure Blair brought them for that Reese chick,” Ace rolls his eyes. Rose nods silently as she helped Dakota with the device, he was obviously uncomfortable with them on. Ace cleared his throat and spoke up. “Alright, I'm going to go wait for people to show up.” 

With that, he was off. A bit reluctant. He and Dakota weren't the closes but they were getting there. They were in desperate need of some team bonding. An added plus of tonight's party. 

“How does that feel?” she asked him, obviously concerned. The previous test of the E.S.P.B.s had failed, all amplifying or nullifying his own emotions. 

“Better than most of the other trials. My own are…intact for once,” Kota says. Rose smiles softly and kisses his cheek. 

“Okay. People will start showing up soon,” She tells him. “If you get overwhelmed you know what to do.” 

“I know. I’ll let you know too okay.” 

“Thank you. Let’s party then Kota.”

\-----

“Alright everyone,” Kota says as he stands on a table with Blair. “Listen up.” 

“Now, we are going to start this spring break off right!” Blair began, holding a bottle of Fireball in her hand. She walks around a bit on the table, almost like she was looking for someone. “Rule one, have fun. Rule two, don’t let any none Riverhawk students unless one of us says so. Rule three, what happens here stays here. Aaaand.”

“You guys know the rest. Don’t let this get out to any of your parents, I’m looking at your Harold,” Dakota says as he glares at one of his friends. Last party he showed his mother a lot of stuff which ended up in most of the kids getting grounded. “Don’t go into any bedrooms and tech areas. Doors have locks for a reason. Knock at least.” 

“Yeah. We all know you, Kota-” 

“Ahem,” Rose says as she gets up on the table. Nudging Blair in the arm a bit. “Also, no chugging straight from whatever keg you guys brought. Those things are disgusting. Clean up after your damn selves for once.”

“Yeah yeah. So let's get this shit going!” Blair says as she hops off the table as the crowd cheers. The music is turned up and she heads right over the bar and pours some shots for her and her friends. Dakota smiles as he gets off and helps Rose get off it too. Practically carrying her. 

“You can let me down now you know,” she tells him as he ever so graciously puts her down. 

“Yeah. I know. Not like I really want to or anything. But I will for you okay,” Kota says. Rose just laughs. Ace, on the other hand, was fake gagging at the two of them. 

 

“Alright, before you go run off and be with your little ‘clicks’, I have a game with have to get my little sister on.” 

“NOT LITTLE ACE!” Blair yells, somehow she heard him. She downed another shot and started to head over to him. “I am in fact, five minu-”

“There you are Blair,” Another girl says. 

“Reece?” She says as she spun around. “You actually came.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Everyone needs an excuse to come into the city every once in a while,” She tells her as she waves hello to the others. 

“Hey Reece, go head over to the couches,” Ace says as he pulls out a deck of cards. “I got a few games lined up.”

Reece simply nods and heads off. Blair watches her go and turns to her brother. “What game?” 

“The good old suck a blow mate.” He says with a snicker, he heads over to the couches. 

“He knows I’m gay right?” Blair asked. “Dicks are-” 

“Wait have you not seen clueless?” Rose asked, grabbing ahold of Kota’s hand. 

“OH!” Blair says as she ties her dirty blonde hair up. “I can do this.”

“Yes you can,” Rose says. Rose laughs a bit as she drags Dakota off to play too. 

The game progress as it does. Passing the card along the group. Starting with three of Kotas friends, to Reese, to Blair, to Dakota, and then to Rose. However, Kota decided to drop the card. Subsequently, kissing Rose. She laughs a small bit and kisses back. The game continues for only another round until Ace got bored. He left with a few of his friends for the patio. 

Dakota and Rose went over to go dance together. Enjoying their time together. Laughing and enjoying themselves. They had been dating for almost a year now. Half of that being in secret, sort of difficult to tell your parents when they are in some of the most powerful people in the world. They didn’t react the best, but it wasn’t like they already knew. Luckily their friends had their backs. They had to, right? 

Blair was currently drinking away. Ace smoking outside. Echo hanging out in one of the tech room with one of their friends. Someone they trusted. 

“Alright,” Rose says as she heads out of the little dancing area. “I’m going to go get something to drink. I’ll be back soon.” 

“Alright. I’ll go check on Blair then.” He says, smiling as he watched her walk off. He made his way through the crowd. She was by the bar upside down above the keg. He sighed softly. She soon came down and cheered with the people around her. She had just broken the previous record. 

“Kota! Friend. Come here,” She tells him as she goes to sit on the stools. He reluctantly goes to sit next to her. “You're a good person.” 

“Thank you, Blair. So are you.” 

“Naaah. You know, Rose talks about you a lot. Like a lot. It's annoying.” 

“Okay. You shou-”

“But you’re good for her. She disappears less now.”

“I know. She actually started to wear her bracelets less often.” 

“Fuck yes. Even more reason to celebrate. Come on, let me make you a drink.” 

“I’m good, trust me.” 

“Boo you. Reese, yes,” Blair begins as she frantically looks around for her. “She should come get a drink.” 

“I think she left. Earlier she said her mom called or something.” 

“Fuck,” She says as she rests her head on the counter. Waiting a moment before speaking again. “I messed up didn’t I.”

“Ask her tomorrow. Apologize maybe for getting pretty fucking drunk.” 

“No. It will only lead to more regret and stuff.” Her voice was still muffled.

“Eh. Probably,” Kota says. 

“That's not what you are supposed to say asshat.” 

“Says the drunk lesbian who missed her only shot.” 

“You didn't even ask Rose out, she did. So you can’t say shit”

“Alright, alright,” Kota says as he puts his hands up in defense. “You can’t just expect her to ask you out first. Plus, we are the only reason she knows you exist.” 

“She totally knew I existed.” 

“She forgot how you guys had Russian together at your school. For two years” 

“It's your school too.” 

“I’m there till you guys graduate. I’m only enrolled in the strategic program. I work there part-time. I-”

“We know we know,” Blair mocks. “You already graduated college. We all know you don’t want to be there.” 

“I do want to be there. I’m with you guys every day. M.I.T. was just me, the prodigy third generation Stark kid. With you guys, I’m Dakota, the guy who can't spy all that well. Plus, I get to hang with Rose more often. Hey, tell me when you find her okay. I thought she would be back by now.” 

“Way to change the topic. She probably is in the bathroom or wandered off to her hippie friends, or the ones who only want to join the army and want to get to her dad or some shit.”

“True. Wait, isn’t he on a mission with your mom tonight.” 

“Yup,” Blair says as she down the rest of a drink she had grabbed some time ago. “Bet they are having a great time. 

\-----

“That could have gone better,” The redhead said with a groan. She ended up popping her wrist as she hit the elevator button. “You feeling okay Steve?”

“Yeah,” The old man spoke, setting his shield on his back. He was obviously drained. “I think that's my last one for a while Nat.”

“Yeah. We are getting too old for this,” Natasha says with a slight laugh. The elevator music cues in, some Christmas music that is obviously three and a half months too late. She looked back over at him, about to ask him something. 

The music from above soon came apparent as she spoke.

“You hear that too right?” Steve asked. 

“Yup,” Natasha says as the elevator door soon opens to the penthouse. All the teens stop in their tracks, like dears in headlights. Upon realizing who stood in front of them the teens began to scramble out as fast as they could. Down the other elevator and down an ‘emergency” stairwell. Echo even tried to slip out; however, Natasha ended up clearing her throat which was enough to get them to head back to the center of the room. “Go put J.O.C.A.S.T.A. back online.” 

“Alright Miss,” They say in a panic and head off to one of the computers. The A.I. system was soon back online. 

“Ah shit.” The twins say in unison as they turn around to face their mom. 

\-----

“Are you guys kidding me?” Natasha says to the group. All of the teenagers were sitting in their respected seats, besides Rose and Kota. Blair now sat in between them. Rose was a bit out of it. “You guys realize what you all could have done right. For fuck's sake, I don’t even think disappointed is even close to how I feel. I’m calling Tony.” 

“No. Um, not yet.” Dakota interrupts. “My mom and him are probably just arriving at their hotel room or at some fancy dinner. Not the best time.” 

“Fine, I’ll leave him a message then,” Natasha scoffs, she looks over at the twins. “With me, now.”

The little family finds themselves on the other of the room. A very loud conversation begins, in Russian of course. The two twins were a bit too inebriated to really understand the gist of what their mother was saying. All that was clear was that the best spy in the world was crying in front of her children. 

Steve frowns as he turns back over to the remaining three. “Whose bright idea was this?”

“Mine,” Rose said softly as she stands up. She didn’t plan this, but it was better if she took the bullet for everyone today. She was the protector of the group, in quite literally all of the group's little dynamics. “It wasn't supposed to be this big. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing too,” Steve tells her. Steve had this issue of not knowing how hard to parent. Being a single father and having adopted Rose put him in a weird place. She was different than the rest of them, none of the other parents had to deal with a bubbly toddler that would disappear when scared or when they wanted to hide. Rose simply nods. 

“Rose don’t try and be all high and mighty. It was Blair and mines,” Ace groans, forcing Natasha to pause. His eyes were pretty red, from crying and being as high as a kite. 

“You two. I really can’t believe you. What would your dad think of this,” Natasha says as she tries to get a hold of her tears. “Come on, we are going home. You’re grounded for the rest of the month.”

“Seriously, It's our last spring break,” Blair says as turns back to face her. “You’re just going to take our one chance of having fun away like that?”

 

“Then you shouldn’t have thrown a party and gotten wasted,” Natasha says as she grabs her coat. “Let's go.” She waves bye to Steve as her and the twins go to the elevator. The door soon closes, the rest of the yelling in Russian continues as they head home.

“As for you three,” Steve begins as he stands in front of them now. “None of you drank right?”

“I’m not an idiot dad,” Rose says, looking down. 

“Not another word from you okay. We are going to talk when we get home. I’m calling your uncle, okay Echo. And Dakota...just cleanup. Actually, all of you go do that.” 

Steve walks away from the group as he goes to call his friend up. Rose sighs and heads off to go clean up the kitchen, adjusting her bracelets a bit. Dakota follows her as he grabs a trash bag. 

“Where did you go?” He asked. “Did, did you disappear or something.” 

“No,” she says as she cleans up some spilled over drinks. “I went to get my drink then I thought I saw you do your overwhelmed thingy and went off to go wait for you down one of the halls.”

“Oh,” He says as he crushed a few cans. “I’m sorry I didn’t see you.”

“It's fine,” she tells him, rather quickly in fact. She walks away from him and heads off to clean somewhere else. He soon follows her. 

“Did you understand anything auntie Nat was saying or….”

“Something about Clint, how idiotic the twins were. How they shouldn’t be drinking their life away because of their pain, all the fun stuff.”

“Do you think they are okay,” Kota asked. He was raised mostly with the twins, even when he was a little over a year older than them. Blair and Ace were like the siblings he never had. Rose didn’t come into the picture till she was around four. Even still, she was always at doctors appointments that lasted longer than Kota’s own. Something they eventually bonded over when they were older. Rose simply shrugs and walks back to the living room to help Echo clean, leaving Dakota to clean the kitchen on his own. 

After a few minutes, Echo gets to leave with their uncle in his car downstairs. Once more of the house was clean, Steve leaves with Rose down the elevator. The ride down was beyond tense, so much to the point that Rose was crying. But not for the reason that one would expect. Not like Dakota could feel that from that far away or anything. He went straight to bed after cleaning up, forgetting to take his E.S.P.B.s off.


	3. Just Another Night

The rest of that spring break was rather monotonous. All of the kids were in trouble, Echo not so much as they managed to convince their parents they were conned into helping out with Friday’s party. But everyone was still faced with some sort of punishment. Even with nearly all of them being almost or already eighteen. 

Echo found the rest of their spring break quiet relaxing. If you consider studying like a mad man for their AP exams relaxing. They had gotten accepted into every school they applied for and had already visited them all last summer with their uncle. Sometimes having a world Renowned scientist as an uncle can have some benefits. Even when he hulks out and destroys a bunch of things. 

Mr. Stark didn’t come home till around the Sunday night, just like how he said he would. Dakota really wasn’t in trouble since nothing in the house was broken. However, he wasn’t allowed to fly around or go anywhere without Tony over the break. The rest of it was spent working on their suits together and a motorcycle, just for fun.

The twins, however, had probably the worse grounding. Since it was just Natasha now with the kids, things have gotten a lot harder. It has been less than a year since Clint passed away, and life in the household hasn’t seemed to get much better. The twins found themselves rebelling more, partying, drinking, smoking, you name it. And of course, Natasha’s punishing had only gotten harder. She lost a major piece of her life that had completed her. She eventually gave the kids a two month grounding period of no leaving the house besides for missions, chores, or with her. But Blair being Blair, that didn’t really happen. 

That brings us back to Rose. She had the most complicated of the groundings. She was only punished a week, but that was for her disappearance that night. Sure, Steve was easy on her, but that that isn’t exactly his reasoning for being so easy on her. Steve had adopted Rose when she was six years old. The world seemed to make everything just a bit harder for them.

\-- Twelve years ago --

“Sir,” Steve began as he walked into the director’s office. It had been a long day looking over some lower ranking mission reports and training. Quite frankly he was caught off guard by the sudden call to the office.

“I have your paperwork right here,” Director Nicholas Joseph Fury began as he dropped a packet on to his desk. The solider being a tad concerned now. “I thought you gave up on that whole normal life idea.”

“I did sir,” Steve responded as he walked up to the desk. 

“So what changed? You seemed to have that part plank on the application,” The older looking man tells him, he relaxed a bit in his chair. He started to look through some other paperwork that had been brought up to him prior. 

 

Steve paused for a moment, looking down a bit. Soon, he began to speak, “I felt left out. I was missing out on an experience that everyone else was getting sir.”

“Why now? Why not after Romanoff and Barton? Or Stark for all that matter?”

“I wanted to make sure that I could do it, sir. That I could afford it and give a kid the life they deserved.” Steve tells him, slowly growing a bit more confident. “I got a new apartment, in a nice part of Brooklyn. I started saving up a lot of money. I-” 

He stopped as he saw Fury signing the approval paper. “Let’s go, Captain, there is this kid I want you to meet.” 

“What sir? Already?” 

“You heard me, Rogers,” Fury says as he gets up and heads to the door. Steve stood there in disbelief “Are you coming or not?” 

Steve nodded and followed him out. The two made their way off a special orphanage facility for children of other needs or ones affected by S.H.I.E.L.D. operations. Steve found himself waiting in an interview room with Fury. Fury slid over one of the documents he had been reading earlier. He smiles as the door opens up. In walks, a little six-year-old girl, wearing a dress and shoes that were two sizes too big. Her hair was an absolute brown curly mess, looking as she just woke up. She rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the natural light coming in. Her face soon lit up when she saw Fury, running over and hugging his leg, almost hiding behind him as she looked at the other man. 

“Good afternoon Fury,” She says softly, the old man laughing and picking her up and setting her in the seat next to him. 

“Hey there Rosie,” He says to her. “Did you just take a nap?” 

“Yup. We made a fort. Well, I made the fort. It was pretty cool, comfy too.”

“I’m sure of it,” Fury said with a laugh. Steve starting to smile a small bit. 

“Oh!” The child began as she leaned across the table, offering her hand to shake Steve’s. “I’m Rose...or June...or Rosie. You can pick whatever”

“Steve Rogers,” Steve says as he shook her hand. She looked at him questionably. He simply smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Hold on one-second sir,” she tells him as she goes to whisper to Fury, not so quietly. “Who is he?” 

“A friend,” Fury tells her. This didn’t seem to satisfy Rose’s question. 

“No. Not that,” She looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Fine,” Fury said as he caved in. “He’s Captain America.” 

“Ohhh.” The girl says as she returns to her normal sitting position. Speaking to Steve again, “It is nice to meet you too, Rogers. Could, could you excuse me for just a moment.” Rose quickly ran out of the room. 

Steve laughs a small bit. “She seems energetic, sassy too. How did she get here?”

“One of our agents found her abandoned in an old Hydra facility in Spain a year ago.” 

Steve’s face grew concerned as he looked through the file finally. “Why?”

“She is a mutant. We think they were performing tests on her.” 

“Those sick b-” Steve began but was cut off by Rose running back in with a bunch of papers. She climbed up on to the seat next to Steve’s this time and laid them on the table. All of them were pictures she had drawn and painted of Captain America and the rest of the Avengers. Some other random drawings of the other kids there, her little name written in pink at the bottom of each paper. She spread them all out so they could see. Steve looked at them one by one. “These are beautiful Rose.”

“Thank you.” She says as she passes some over to Fury to look at. She looks up at Steve, “I have a question. Why are you here?”

“I was actually looking to adopt a kid,” Steve tells her. Her face lit up. 

“Wait, Fury,” She began as she turned to face him. “The ladies didn’t tell me that's what this was. I haven’t done this yet.” 

“You have to be ready for anything kiddo.” Fury says with a small laugh, looking at a picture she had drawn of him. She huffed and puffed a small bit. 

“I really appreciate you coming to see me of all kids here,” She tells Steve. She looked back at all of her drawings, stacking them on top of one another. Making sure it was perfect. The rest of the interview went on without a hitch. Fury even leaving a bit to help speed up the adoption process for Rogers. That was just the beginning of their story.

\-----

The two later developed a great level of trust. Rose began to call him Dad in almost no time. Not to say it was without their ups and down. Rose would become invisible on occasion, when she was anxious or when she was scared. Her whole reasoning for thinking the adoption wouldn’t work. Stark was able to develop some technology to help her stay stable in those times. However, they didn’t always work the way she planned. 

A few days into Spring Break, none of the kids had really talked to one another. The twins had their phones taken away, Echo was busy, Rose barely goes on hers in the first place, and Dakota was being Dakota. So, with their lack of hanging out, one of them got very bored with life. Blair was the most fast-paced out of all of them and never really understood the concept of relaxation in recent times. 

So, she decided to sneak into the Roger’s house in the middle of the night, climbing up the fire escape and picking Rose’s window lock. She snuck to the dimly lit room, closing the window right behind her. Before her eyes could even adjust to the light, something hit her right in the face. She was eventually pinned to the wall, a barely visible light force being held to her throat. Blair laughs a bit, she wasn’t even the smallest bit concerned. “Hello to you too Rosie.” 

“Don’t call me that.” The force lifted from Blair as Rose became visible once more, the light force disappearing. She went to turn the light up. “You could have called you know?” 

“No phone,” she tells her. She walks around her room, grabbing at some of the items on her shelves. 

“There is a door too you could have knocked on.” 

“My mom doesn’t even know I’m here. I’m sure if your dad found out I’d be sent off the boarding school in Sacramento or somewhere freezing.” 

“She wouldn’t go that far Blair,” Rose tells her. “You should probably head back though.” Rose goes back to laying in bed and watching Game of Thrones on her laptop. She looked like a bit of a mess. 

“Dude are you okay or something. You would totally be chatting it up right now or telling me something cute Ringo did. Where is that little bastard anyway.” 

“Sleeping over there,” Rose says, still way too focused on her show. Blair looks back and sees a little grey cat sleeping in a self-swinging chair, his tail hanging off it. Rose stayed quiet. The room was a little more modern looking than the rest of the house. Filled with plants, lights hanging from the ceiling, and paint stains scattered along the floor. Blair groans and lays her back down on top of Rose. “Blair!” 

“Rosie. Come on,” Blair says as she rolls off her, taking a seat on the edge of her bed now. “You aren’t the only one who has had a shitty ass break.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Rose asked in a rather uncharacteristic way. Coming across a lot colder than she usually would ever. 

“Dude, chill. And yeah. I heard through the grapevine that Reese had left with some other chick. They hit it off quite nicely apparently. She definitely won’t be answering my calls anytime soon. Kota had said it was her mom that called though.” 

“Yup,” Rose says without skipping a beat. 

“Seriously Rose,” Blair says softly, she went to go lay down beside her. “I know you and Kota didn’t break up so it wouldn’t be that. What's going on…?”

“I don’t really want to talk about it okay,” Rose began, she slammed her computer shut and grabbed one of her blankets. 

“Rose, you’re the closest girl to me, I know when something is wrong with you...or anyone for that...bottling it up won’t do shit.”

 

Rose was quiet for a minute. She took off her glasses and looked over at Blair, “Remember how I um...disappeared at the party...to wait for Kota?” 

“Yeah,” Blair says in a rather confused way. “You-” 

“Let me finish okay….” Rose tells her. Blair simply nods. “That's not what happened. Um...I went off to go to the bathroom. I had just grabbed food and I spilled some stuff on my shirt. Some guy came in there and he…. My powers...they, they wouldn’t work. He had came from behind...and I...I tried to get away,” by this point Rose was crying. Blair was a bit surprised really. She quickly pulled Rose into a hug, let her cry on her shoulder. The two stayed like that for a moment. 

“Did you tell anyone else?” Blair asked her. Rose nodded. 

“I-I told my dad,” Rose says quietly. 

“You what?” 

“He said he was going to find the guy. I didn’t recognize the guy at all-” 

“Did you tell Kota?” Rose was quiet. “Did you tell him?”

“No….” 

“Rose…”

“I know…. The longer I wait the worse it’ll get. He is going to hear about it anyway. My dad is going to tell Tony that something happened at the party, he’ll probably tell your mom soon. Have me in more combat classes. Self-defense classes or something stupid.” 

“It’ll be fine okay. You need to tell him.” 

“I know...I know…” 

“Or he will figure it out anyway. He knows when something is up with anyone. The second he takes off those little bugs, he will know.” 

“Fuck I didn’t even think about that….” Rose says as she pulls away from Blair. She goes grabs one of her pillows. 

“It’ll be alright okay.” 

“I know Blair...I know….”

The two ended up falling asleep soon after. Steve coming in in the morning to go on a run with Rose. Blair woke up as he entered the room and awkwardly left the house. 

\-----

Rose woke up the first day back to school simply dreading it. She looked over Blair, who had snuck over once again. She had fallen asleep in Rose’s little self-swinging chair, Ringo in her lap. She slowly shook her head and went to do her morning routine. Going to do some stretches and mini workout routine, eventually waking up Blair. She tried to join her but fell asleep on the mat. Rose braided her hair and let Blair borrow some of her clothes that didn’t fit her right anymore. After getting ready, the two eventually sat down to eat breakfast in tired silence.

Rose and her dad lived in one of the safer parts of Brooklyn, sitting right in between Crown and Prospect Heights. Steve had felt obligated to move there before he was able to adopt her, he wanted her in a safer part but he also knew that he wanted her in Brooklyn. It was a nice apartment actually. The building itself was a softer version of the Italianate style that so many people in the city dream of having. The building was a bit off white and had gorgeous American basswood tree towering next to it, growing green once again. The two lived on the third floor of the apartment with some older neighbors. 

“Hey Rose,” Blair said while washing her dishes. “We should have another party, on your roof this time.” 

“Not going to happen. We don’t even have roof access. Mrs. Karnowski, the nice lady who lives upstairs does. If I asked I am sure she would let us. But no, okay. Last time we tried to all hang up their together you and your brother bailed.”

“Fine fine,” Blair says. “You’re pretty happy about that though.”

Rose rolled her eyes and slipped her shoes on. She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door with Blair, turning back to lock the door with the keys on her lanyard.

“Hello there girls,” the famed old lady says as she walked down the stairs. Looking roughly one hundred years old. She was a Polish woman, which was a bit obvious with her accent, whose family immigrated to the states right in the nick of time before Germany invaded Poland. She has tea with Steve once a week at least, just to tell him all of her crazy stories. She would bring over a basket full of makowiec poppy seed rolls. It was always gone before her next visit. She walks down the stairs, clutching the railing and her cane. “Off to school, I presume?” 

“Yes, Mrs. Karnowski,” Rose says as she goes up the stairs to help the woman down the stairs. “Where are you off to today?” 

“You are too kind darling,” She says as she kisses Rose on the cheek. She smiles over at Blair. “You look just like your mother with your hair like that Blair. Oh yes, I am off to help with another one of my charity events. They tried to tell me they would pick me up later, But I’ll catch a cab on my own thank you very much.” 

“Are you sure, we were going to take the subway but we can wait with you,” Blair tells her, going to walk behind the two. 

“Oh, you too.” She says as she continues down the stairs. “I’m sure I can get one soon. It's nice out, but you have your umbrella right, Rose?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Rose tells her as she helps her get to the last few steps. It was merely a superstition the old woman had. Something she had learned from her aunt. Blair went to push open the door. The three went outside to see clouds beginning to cover the sun, a storm was brewing. “Oh, gloomy spring days.” 

Mrs. Karnowski smiled at them too. She walked down the rest of the stairs on her own and made her way over to the curb. There was already a cab waiting for her. She cleared her throat. “Alrighty, who called you busto?” 

“Mr. Rhodes did ma’am.” The man says, he had been waiting right outside the cab for her, a tad bit starstruck. She hummed and knocked his leg lightly with her cane. 

“Alright. Let's get going then.” She says as she begins to get in the cab. “Oh bye, girls! See you Wednesday Rose.” They soon drove off. Rose and Blair waved off to her. Rose puts her hood up and pulled her umbrella out of her backpack. Blair was a bit confused. 

“What?” Rose asked as she zipped it back up. “Did you think I would lie to Iwana?”

“No, I am just surprised you think it’ll rain,” Blair said as she hopped down the steps. As soon as she was out from under the fire escape, the rain came pouring down. “Are you kidding me? What. Do you like control the weather or something?” 

“No. You could go ask Storm about that later or something.” Rose jokes as she pushes open her umbrella. She walks down and lets her under it. The two began to walk together. “So, we get on the two line at Grand Army Plaza and take it up to Clark Street. It doesn’t take too long. But we may get soaked by the time we get to school.” 

“Got it- wait is that?” Blair began. Soon enough on their walk to the station, a classic 2008 Audi R8 Drove up next to them. Kota rolled down the passenger window and looked at Rose confused. 

 

“Since when does Blair walk with you?” He asked her. 

“Are you jealous or something Stark?” Blair cooed as she went to look into his window, Rose quickly followed along. Kota just shook his head. The girls looked in the car and there was only one spot left. “Don’t worry about it. I can catch a cab.” Blair begins as she opens the door for Rose. She looked at her as they both stood back up. “Hey. You need to talk to him okay.” 

“Okay okay…thanks for staying with me at least.” Rose begins. 

“Don't worry about it,” Blair says as she takes a few steps out into the rain. Pulling up her hood. “I’ll see you losers at school. Okay.”

“Bye. Thank you, Blair.” Rose says as she gets in the car. Kota waves to her as Rose closes the door. “You know, a hello love could have been nice.” 

“What?” He asked with a laugh. “Usually when I pick you up its just you.” 

“You have a point,” She tells him. As she buckled up, he leaned over to kiss her for a short moment. His hand resting on her cheek for a moment. 

“I missed you cutie.” 

“I missed you too,” She tells him. He smiles a bit back and starts the car up. 

“Ready to go?” Kota asked. Rose nods and takes off her hood. He soon drives off, knowing each and every side street to take to ignore the rest of the morning traffic. That or J.O.C.A.S.T.A. was telling him in his E.S.P.B.s. It was only seven am after all, and Kota had already had a few cups of coffee. The two of them jammed out to some songs to wake them up and laughed at one each other. 

Rose smiles as she watched him drive, zoning out a small bit while doing so. She considers herself pretty lucky for dating him. Of course, it made things sort of complicated with family and team stuff, but it was worth it in the end. She soon snapped out of her little trance. Going back to talking about school. “Hey Kota, do you think I’ll pass intro to engineering?” 

Kota only laughed. “I mean, you barely got by in first semester. You are lucky you have the best engineer in the world as you boyfriend and student teacher.” 

“Don’t let your dad hear you saying that,” she tells him with a laugh, her hand going to rest on his now. “So now you’re calling yourself the student teacher? Your just there to make sure the new kids don’t kill us all in class.” 

“You mean, you almost killing the entire class. The other we-“

“That was your fault for distracting me!” 

“Whatever you say, darling,” Dakota says as he pulls up to the school. He parked his car as close to the school as possible so they didn’t have to walk that far. The rain had only let up a small bit. He stepped out of the car and ran over to Rose’s side. “Oh, I have a surprise actually.”

“Hm?” Rose hummed as she stepped out of the car. Pushing open her umbrella as she closed the door. The two walked up to the front doors of the school, eventually out of the rain. Rose shook the rain off her umbrella and closed it. “Come on, spill it.” 

“You are looking at the next leading presenter at this year's Stark Expo,” Kota says with a wide smile on his face. 

“Your joking right?” Rose asked in disbelief. 

“Nope, it’ll start on the fourth of July this year, original venue and all. Even Harvey is presenting a few little things.” 

“That's amazing love,” Rose said as she dropped her things and hugged him tightly. Kota hugging her back right away, he had been dreaming of this day for years. He had been to every single one since he was just a little kid, even going on stage a few times with his dad. They two soon pulled away from the hug. “Do you have any idea what you are going to present?” 

“I do actually,” Dakota says as he walks her down the halls to her first class. “But that's classified.”

Rose slightly shook her head. “Fine, I’m not going to pry. I’ll find out sooner or later anyway.”

“I doubt you will Rose,” Dakota says. “I’ll see you in third okay?”

“Fine. See you later Kota.” Rose says as they go their separate ways. Just as she was about to get to class, she sees Blair run down the near empty hall with a pair of pointe shoes in her hands. She had been forced to be on the school's dance team because she had taken classes over the summer so she could not have a first-period class, but that didn't happen in the end. The dance teacher was desperate for her to be on it. 

The rest of the school day goes out as normal. Rose only struggling with her coding and engineering class that Dakota convinced her to take, rather than her three advanced and combat classes. Blair was wanting to kill everyone, figuratively, in her dance class. The rest of her day really is a breeze. Mostly spending her time trying to both purposely run into Reese and act like she doesn’t see her across the room of their English class. Kota had fun “teaching” a small bit, then having a free garage class, and a few combat classes for the strategic program there. Ace’s day was pretty much a breeze, goofing off the most all of his class. Echo, on the other hand, was stressed just like every other day. They were currently managing a 4.8 weighted grade point average, which was saying something since they even skipped a few grades earlier on in their life. 

All of them came together in their last class of the day, Strategics with Mrs. Haggleswroth. Her name wasn’t really that, it was actually Ms. Melinda May, one of the highest operating S.H.I.E.L.D. agents/spies for generations practically. Some students from a few years ago called her that after she had to interrupt one of their missions when they were goofing off. It stuck with most of the student body. She only taught the class because Fury wanted her to keep an eye on the little group. She was pretty hard on them, going them as far as to give them a project over spring break. But, only Rose and Echo did their part. 

“You five,” she began as she approached their table at the beginning of class. “You guys got lucky. Since Mx. Echo did most of your parts are created briefing packets, you guys get a mission tomorrow.”

“Finally, where to?” Ace asked, pulling out his device to see the briefing packets. 

“Afghanistan,” She tells them.


End file.
